


Carry On My Wayward Son

by AngelNovak



Series: Don't You Cry No More [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Feels - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Winchester - Freeform, and fluffy, and just fun, this is just going to be cute, to make up for 'don't you cry no more'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas getting asked about himself infront of Dean, then making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

"We'll need your name sir." I nod and Dean comes up to me. "Castiel" They look at me strange befor doing somehting with their hands. "Last name?" I panick and say the first thing that pops into my head. 

 

"Winchester. Castiel Winchester." 

 

Dean looks surprised at me but I can see him smile slightley out of the corner of my eye. “Alright Mr. Winchester, here is your ID card. Have a nice day now.” I smile at the lady. “You too mam.” She smiles back and we both leave.

 

“So ‘Winchester’ huh?” I roll my eyes at him. “It was the first thing I can think of and if I had used Novak instead it would only lead Clair or Amelia to believe that I am him. I really don’t want to explain to htem that he is in heavan.” He nods and throws an arm over my shoulder. “Now I guess your stuck with us.” I smile and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I accept this blessing.” He smiles and kisses my head. “C’mon angel. Lets go fight monsters and run from the cops.” I laugh as I take a moment to really think about it. What if Clair and Amelia find me, what would they do? It bothers me that I don’t really care, all that matters for right now is how layed back Dean is, smiling and laughing freely.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laterinthebunker~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I go to google and type in ‘Jimmy Novak’ and read some of the articles about him going missing. When I click on a certain link it’s a ‘blog’ about angels.

 

“My father was taken by an angel named Castiel. It was for a good reason and I understand. I only want to know if I will ever have my father back, if I could ever see him and hug him and tell him how I have become a hunter. How I fight the evil that lingers in the dark at night. My last kill was a demon. I forgot their name and I guess their not really dead, just in hell where they belong. And Cas? If you ever see this know that I understand your mission. Just, take care of my dad for me, yeah?” –Clair Novak 11/20/2014

 

I make an account and privately message Clair.

 

_“Your father is in his heavan right now Clair, understand that I will always keep him safe and well. One day I hope to return him too you, for I now know how important family is. My own little family (Dean and Sam) are very important to me. Even though we don’t know each other well or at all really I believe that we are family too._

 

_My original plan was to return your father to you when my work was done and the world was safe. Then I understood that the world would never be safe, not really, from the demons that haunt people at night. My second plan was to make a clone of Jimmy so that I can stay on earth with my family while you get to have yours back. Right now my grace is not my own and I am dying so it is imposibble to do so. And leaving Jimmy would kill us both._

 

_I want nothing more than to make things right and give your father back to you but right now we don’t have the luxury of choice and he will die if I leave his body in my current state. I am sorry. I wish I could give him back to you._

 

_P.S: Don’t trust any angels unless it is me or an angel named Hannah, the angels are insane and don’t know what to do with free will enough to not destroy everything in the process. And I would like to send you something for protection, but do now know where you live and cannot fly to you. I am too weak for that._

_-Castiel Winchester_

 

I send the message to her and go into the living room to hang out with Sam and Dean. As I sit next to Dean he wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses me softly, or it was ment to be sweet but it went to me being in his lap and Sam leaving.

 

I wrap my arms around his neck while his go onto my waist as he lays back on the couch with me on top of him. Sam clears his throat very loudly and we break apart to look at him.

 

“When were you gonna tell me about this?” He points in between us. “Whenever we felt like it, I was just waiting for you to ask you bitch.” “Jerk” I roll my eyes at the both of them but they don’t stop glaring at each other. I watch as Sam sighs in defeat and leaves the room.

 

“Now where were we?”

 

I smile and lean back down kissing him while his nail scrape down my sides while mine scratch along Dean’s skull. We kiss like that for a long time before both of us fall asleep on the couch.

 

 Clair’s P.O.V

 

I read the message over and over again, not believing my eyes the first time.

 

_“Your father is in his heavan right now Clair, understand that I will always keep him safe and well. One day I hope to return him too you, for I now know how important family is. My own little family (Dean and Sam) are very important to me. Even though we don’t know each other well or at all really I believe that we are family too._

 

_My original plan was to return your father to you when my work was done and the world was safe. Then I understood that the world would never be safe, not really, from the demons that haunt people at night. My second plan was to make a clone of Jimmy so that I can stay on earth with my family while you get to have yours back. Right now my grace is not my own and I am dying so it is imposibble to do so. And leaving Jimmy would kill us both._

 

_I want nothing more than to make things right and give your father back to you but right now we don’t have the luxury of choice and he will die if I leave his body in my current state. I am sorry. I wish I could give him back to you._

 

_P.S: Don’t trust any angels unless it is me or an angel named Hannah, the angels are insane and don’t know what to do with free will enough to not destroy everything in the process. And I would like to send you something for protection, but do now know where you live and cannot fly to you. I am too weak for that._

 

_-Castiel Winchester_

 

My father is ok but Castiel is dying. I send Castiel my adress and then get off of the computer. I look up angel’s in an old hunting book that an old guy named Bobby gave me.

 

I go straight to the chapter that says ‘Angelic Grace’

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos needed if you want me to make another story in this series.


End file.
